


Wanna See My Panties?

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ageplay, Bukkake, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Open Relationships, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stranger Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: After repeted sexual abuse, young Judy only has one thing on her mind: sex. She will do anything for it, even if it means talking to strangers.





	Wanna See My Panties?

Wanna see my panties?” Judy asked strangers one afternoon after school, standing on the corner of a busy street on the opposite side of town from her home. She'd told Bonnie and Stu the night before she would be at a friend's house for the evening. Their daughter hadn't seen many friends lately, so they were glad at the thought of Judy seeing someone. But unbeknownst to them, Judy intended to make new friends.

Most strangers replied a curt, “no,” casting an uneasy glare as they hurried away from Judy. Rejection after rejection caused Judy to believe she was unattractive. She stared at her reflection in the window of a parked car. Staring back at Judy was a girl with sunken eyes, floppy ears and a dejected look on her face. She decided to ask one more stranger. If rejected again, she would give up, go home and cry. (Judy cried a lot nowadays for reasons she didn't understand.) A lone wolf appeared in the corner of the reflection, walking towards Judy. He wore a grey suit jacket and black jeans. His fur was messy but not unkempt. She immediately turned around.  
“Good afternoon, Sir,” Judy approached him with a hopeful smile. The wolf stopped and looked down at Judy. He was so much taller than her that two animals had to strain their necks to look at one another. “Would you like to see my panties?” Judy held her paws behind her back and swayed her body left to right slowly.  
“Sure. But not here,” he said smoothly. He looked surprised, but not very surprised. The wolf's accent sounded Zootopian. His yellow eyes were fixed on Judy as he continued, “come with me.” Before Judy could reply, he grabbed Judy's wrist and quickly led her to a parked black Mercedes-Benz. He opened the front passenger door and said, “sit,” firmly. Judy silently entered and shut the door behind her. She buckled her seatbelt and relaxed her back into the huge seat. Her hind legs were too short for her paws to touch the floor. She placed her school backpack, containing unfinished homework and remains of sandwiches, on her lap and held it tightly. And just like that, Judy realised, she was in a car with a stranger. Judy's parents, teacher, and infomercials on Saturday mornings all told her never to enter a stranger's car. Yet, in the moment, she simply forgot. As soon as the wolf started the engine and the doors locked automatically, Judy knew she was somewhere she shouldn't be. A lump formed in her throat. It seemed the prospect of sexual gratification was alluring enough for Judy to sacrifice her own safety. _I really am a complete dumbass,_ Judy thought to herself.  
“Where are we going?” She asked nervously.  
“Seeing friends of mine. They'll also wanna see your panties,” the wolf grinned at Judy. She fidgeted awkwardly in her seat upon seeing his sharp canine teeth.  
“Want one?” The wolf held out a half-empty packet of Mentos in Judy's direction.  
“No thanks,” Judy's parents had told her not to accept candy from strangers. (As did her teacher and infomercials on Saturday mornings.) She decided to at least honour ther advice on that front.

The wolf picked up his phone and made a couple of calls, Judy not paying attention to either of them. Her attention span wasn't what it used to be. “You shouldn't use your phone while driving,” she said as soon as he pocketed the phone. The wolf only laughed heartily, causing Judy to feel quite stupid.

It was sunset by the time the car pulled into a motel car park. A neon 'no vacancies' sign glowed overhead, with the 'no' part either broken or switched off. (Judy couldn't tell.) The motel had two floors, the top floor accessible by rusty metal steps and walkway. Men in tracksuits passed by, none of whom looked like they'd exercised in a while. Women in bikinis hung around the parking lot, but the motel didn't look like it had a swimming pool. Worse still, many of them were smoking. Judy suddenly felt small in a world she was unfamiliar with. If her parents knew she were here, she was certain they'd be angry at her. The wolf stepped out of the car, his expensive shoes making a satisfying noise on the asphalt. Judy followed him across the parking lot and up the metal steps. She clasped her school backpack while following the wolf. He knocked five times in quick succession on a door before it opened. He then placed a large paw on Judy's back and pushed her inside.

The room's curtains were shut. It was instead illuminated by two dull bedside lamps. It smelled musty, despite no visible signs of water leakage. Some wallpaper had peeled away close to the ceiling. But the bed was surprisingly clean. Judy found herself before three well-dressed wolves leering down at her. She felt under-dressed in her jeans and stripy T-shirt. “What's your name?” Asked the wolf who opened the door.  
“I'm Judy,” Judy smiled up at them. She was confident her parents wouldn't know she was there, especially with the door shut, making her feel a little safer in the company of these men.  
“How old are you?"  
“I'll be 10 next month,” said Judy proudly. The three wolves snickered, causing her proud expression to falter.  
“Why did you want to show me your panties?” Asked the wolf who Judy met on the street. He sat down on the bed and crossed one hind leg over the other.  
“Because I'm a cockslut,” said Judy. The three wolves snickered again.  
“So you like cock?”  
“Yes. I had a bunnysitter. He was a fox, whose cock I used to-” Judy paused, unsure of the correct word. She swallowed and looked down. Ther gestured to her crotch. The three wolves all nodded. They certainly knew what Judy was talking about, “but he moved away,” Judy quickly finished.  
“Show us your panties already,” Said a wolf, licking his lips.  
“Sure,” said Judy briskly. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down past her thighs, “see?” Judy wiggled her hips left and right. Her purple panties were adorned with little white butterflies. Without warning, a wolf immediately knelt before Judy and sniffed her panties, his long muzzle nuzzling between her legs, almost sweeping Judy's paws off the floor. “Woah!” She yelped, her face flushed. The other two wolves moved on either side of Judy. Before she knew it, multiple wolf paws touched every part of her body. She couldn't keep track of which wolf was touching where. One moment, she felt her tail being squeezed. The next moment, someone was rubbing her chest and tummy. A wet nose suddenly bumped into her labia, which is when Judy realised her panties were pulled down to her thighs. Then came the unmistakable sensation of a flat canid tongue licking her pussy. “Eep!” She cried out. The wolf's tongue quickly found her little bunny clitoris. It moved sinuously in small circles around it. Another wolf kissed the top of her head, while a third licked her cheek. Judy closed her eyes and mewled. There was a lot Judy didn't know about her own body. Words like 'labia', 'clitoris' and even 'womb' were beyond her vocabulary. And yet, she knew what felt good. Her little body could barely handle so much stimulation. She soon felt two tongues on either side of her neck, licking up and down and biting. Odurs of coffee and cigarettes lingered on the wolves' warm breath. Judy couldn't escape the a thought that these wolves intended to eat her. Young prey sometimes felt jumpy in the presence of predators. It was an innate response that usually wore off with age. And with three predators touching and licking Judy, her heart rate increased dramatically. She was out of her depth with three adult predators, and knowing she couldn't simply back away, opted to appease them and hope they'd inflict no lasting physical damage.

The wolf's tongue exited Judy's pussy, only to force its way into her mouth. It curled around Judy's tongue, reaching far into Judy's throat, giving Judy the familiar taste of her own vaginal discharge. One wolf brought his paw down between Judy's thighs and penetrated Judy with a claw. He touched her quickly and callously. However, the ensuing pain was nothing Judy wasn't accustomed to. In fact, she sometimes enjoyed pain and even aimed to hurt her pussy at night while touching herself. Her hips rocked in synchronisation with the wolf's paw, thighs twitching. She moaned loudly as soon as the wolf paused his deep kiss. “So you're a cockslut?” He asked with a wry smile.  
“Mm-mm,” Judy nodded once, now with two paws from two wolves on her pussy, one paw up her T-shirt and the other on her butt. It felt strange to have so many paws on her at once. Due to the wolves touching her private parts, Judy finally felt a sensation in her pussy akin to her bunnysitter before he moved away. It was everything she had been hoping for.  
“Then you'll like this,” the wolf took Judy's wrist and brought her paw forward until it brushed something warm and fleshy. She looked down and yelped. The wolf had his pants undone, his erect red cock on full display close to Judy. It looked similar to her former babysitter's cock, only much larger. Fully-grown wolves outmatch foxes in height. And clearly, penis size. Judy's paw subconsciously began stroking it back and fourth. Her tiny fluffy paw passed over the knot and travelled to the cock's pointed end, which she knew to be sensitive. She made circles on the tip of the wolf's cock. She briefly looked up to see his reaction, noticing his tongue out from the side of his muzzle. Judy's vision began to blur. For reasons she didn't know, felt as though she might cry.

The wolf who Judy first met sat on the bed, removing his jacket and shirt. He patted the sheets beside him, beckoning Judy to join him. The other wolves also began to strip naked. They all were in fairly good shape, each with a few scars and burn marks in their fur. The wolves revealed, in turn, large throbbing erections that burst out as soon as they removed their tight pants. Before Judy joined him on the bed, a wolf pulled Judy's jeans and panties down to her ankles. Judy cringed, but allowed him to remove them fully. She felt grossly exposed, all naked in front of three men. Had she not been molested plenty of times prior, Judy would instinctively cover her vagina and freeze up while cringing. But now she understood what was expected of her. She considered for a moment how she ended up in a motel room with three adult wolves whose names she didn't even know. Her thoughts were interrupted when a wolf placed his paw on Judy's back and pushed her forward. She climbed on the bed, into a kneeling position. The three wolves then keeled around Judy, their erect cocks all pointing in her direction. Judy felt their warmth on her face and smelled their musk. Truly, she was a rabbit among wolves. “Oh my, sirs, what big dicks you have!” she squealed, mouth watering. She licked her lips. The wolves could see their erections' reflections in Judy's big magenta eyes. She felt intimidated by the size of a wolf member, especially when seeing it so close. She would just have to be a brave girl and try her best. The wolf in front of Judy began stroking her ears impatiently, so Judy opened her mouth wide with an, “aah,” and placed her lips around the penis before her. She could barely get past the knot without gagging, tears now escaping her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She reeled back, her head tugged to the right by another wolf. She tried again on his cock. This time he dragged her head down by gripping her ears. Soon Judy was alternating between cocks, licking each one and sucking sporadically until pulling back from a cock, breathing heavily. She lifted it up with her paw until her nose bumped the underside, before extending her tongue to swirl over the wolf's bulbous balls licking along the underside of his now-throbbing cock. As she moved onto the next, two paws suddenly pressed behind Judy's head and pushed her down on a cock until she gagged again. She spluttered and struggled, but the wolf waited a few seconds before letting go. Judy instantly reeled back, her lips connected to the penis with a bead of saliva and precum. She found herself giggling and went down again. It had been a while since Judy had tasted precum, and she had grown to miss it, but her tongue could barely move with wolf cock in her throat. So she waited patiently until reeling back before licking the tip of his penis suck precum from the head of the penis. She shut her eyes while doing so.

"Wish you could suck cock all day?" Said a voice from above Judy.  
Judy gasped, "yes, Sir, I really do!"

A wolf's two paws suddenly spread Judy's hind legs further apart. He pulled Judy back like a ragdoll. She allowed it, then noticed a wolf lying on the bed, his erection half-covering his belly. “Sit on it,” he ordered.  
“Sure,” Judy swallowed before smiling. She shuffled forward, his cock between her hind legs. She felt nervous at the size of it, but didn't want to disappoint her new friends. She stood up and took hold of the cock, it's tip reaching her labia. She then lowered herself down over it, her two quivering hind legs on either side. Her girlish thighs tensed and spread. It felt warm and solid inside Judy. The wolf took hold of her shoulders and pushed. “No!” Judy yelped. But being a wolfs' cocksleeve, she was in no position to complain.  
“You mean 'thank you'?” Said the wolf, his cock now halfway inside Judy's tight little pussy.  
“Thank you,” croaked Judy. She continued lowering herself, struggling over the knot prevalent on every canid penis.  
“For what?” Asked the wolf with a smirk.  
“For fucking me!” Judy moaned loudly. Her slick labia slid down to the hilt of the big wolf cock. It seemed to stir up Judy's insides.  
“What's that?” The wolf eased his pressure on Judy's shoulders, letting her elevate her hips, only to push them back down repeatedly.  
“Thank you for fucking me!” Judy cried. Her face was bright red, shocked she could fit such a thing inside her, and that she didn't pass out from pain.

The two remaining cocks edged closer as Judy bounced up and down with her backpack in tow. She reached out and stroked them with each paw. Judy moved her head to the left and took the cock in her mouth with a, “gluk,” before withdrawing, and giving the cock on her right the same treatment. She turned back to her left and licked along the impressive length of a wolf's dick, coaxing more precum from the tip. “Are you about to cum, Sir?” She asked innocently.  
“Yeah,” he replied rasply.  
“Yay!” Judy squeaked. She placed her lips around the head of his penis and sucked hard, her paw on the other wolf's cock all the while. Her tongue met the cock in her mouth and curled around it playfully. A moment later, a long strand of cum hit the back of Judy's throat. Judy tried to pull back, but the wolf took hold of her ears to keep her mouth in place. She coughed on wolf semen. It didn't taste unlike that of a fox. She tried to swallow it all, and failed as cum dripped from her mouth and onto the wolf below. More beads of warm jizz shot onto the top of her head from the other wolf. She ebbed her head to one side, allowing warm cum to mat the fur on her face. Her lips and forehead soon dripped with cum.

She let go of the two wolf cocks, having successfully drained their balls of cum, and bounced quicker on the wolf underneath her. He groaned with each time Judy descended her hips. A bump protruded out Judy's lower abdomen from the massive insertion. “Cum for me, please!” Judy whispered. The wolf took hold of Judy's paws and pushed. “I want your cum! Semen! Jizz! Please!” The words were especially perverse coming from the lips of a girl her age.  
“Are you a cumslut?”  
“Yes, Sir! I'm a little bunny cumslut!” It had been a long time since Judy last had sex. She had failed to anticipate the discomfort from not doing it in a while. And yet, she missed having someone cum inside her. The wolf pushed Judy down and proceeded to hump her with all the ferocity of a predator. His balls slapped Judy's labia with a sound like wet leather. A familiar warmth spread throughout Judy's insides. She mewled happily. Semen spread throughout Judy's insides and into the tight confines of her little bunny womb. It soon dribbled down his cock and onto the fur in his thighs, but the wolf continued to use Judy for all she was worth. He kept her in place with his strong paws. Judy squeaked, now she had her fill of cum. The wolf, still holding, rolled to his side. He bit Judy's ears. The other two wolves shuffled closer. They began licking and nipping Judy's neck. She squirmed and twisted. It tickled! As the wolf's erection softened, he withdrew from Judy, unplugging her vagina and causing jizz to spill from within. Judy's far was lined with wolf cum, saliva and bite marks.

“And that's your time up,” Nick Wilde entered the room nonchalantly, “until next time, fellas, thanks.” The three wolves sat up, having surrounded an adult Judy Hopps.  
“Anytime,” said one of the wolves, whose name was Paul. Paul, Sam and Alberto edged to the end of the bed as Nick stepped to Judy. Her chest rose and fell. She looked like a mess. Nick felt his own cock stiffening in his jeans. He would definitely fuck Judy when they got home. As ever when Judy had sex with other animals, her and Nick wanted each other even more. Rather than helping Judy up, he let her lie in a puddle of fresh bodily fluids for a moment longer to savour the moment.  
“My turn to fuck someone else,” said Nick.  
“Mmhmm,” said Judy.  
“Is your mom single?”  
“What?” Judy bolted upright.  
“Just kidding, carrots. Though I do have a thing for small mammals.”  
“Don't need to remind me,” Judy, a small mammal herself, had gathered that, “I have a squirrel friend who is single.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to my other story, 'Taking Care of Judy': https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730375
> 
> Which itself is a sequel to 'I'm a Complete Dumbass', available here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802545


End file.
